Love, Love, Love!
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Alice tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Kini dia mencoba untuk bertanya ke pada Sharon!/My first fic in fandom/gaje, abal, ooc/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Love, Love, Love! © BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**RATED: K+**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNINGS: OOC, GAJE, ABAL!**

**SUMMARY: Alice tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Kali ini dia mencoba bertanya ke pada Sharon.**

Siang hari di kota Leveiyu..

Sekelompok anak sedang menjalani nikmatnya jam makan siang di Pandora. Di sebuah taman, mereka sedang mengadakan acara minum teh kecil-kecilan, namun terasa hangat akan kebersamaan mereka.

"Huh, bahuku jadi pegal karena tugas." Gerutu Break sambil menyicipi kue berkadar gula tinggi di hadapannya.

"Mau kupijat, Kak Xarxs?" tawar Sharon peduli, namun ditolak oleh Break.

"Tidak usah, Nona." Ucap Break menolak. Sharon yang awalnya merasa lemas akan penolakan Break kini beralih pandang ke Alice yang dari tadi bertopang dagu. Sharon heran akan kelakuan Alice kali ini, karena biasanya Alice akan menghabiskan semua daging yang dimakannya, namun ini lain—Alice sama sekali tidak menyentuh daging di hadapannya.

"Alice, ada apa? Dari tadi kau aneh?" tanya Sharon memijit dagu. Alice terbelalak, namun kemudian dia membuang muka.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Alice berali pandang.

"_Pasti ada yang dipikirkannya.." _pikir Sharon, Break, Oz dan Gilbert.

"Alice, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit, ya? Daging yang kau minta juga tidak dimakan.." kali ini Oz yang bicara keheranan. Alice mengangkat wajah, iris _Violet_ –nya mulai kosong.

"Sharon.." ucap Alice tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa. Alice?" tanya Sharon penasaran. "Kau ada masalah?" lanjutnya. Alice mengangguk. "Kalau begitu apa? Kalau aku bisa membantu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Ujar Sharon sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

Alice terdiam sejenak. Setelah butuh beberapa detik untuk berpikir, akhirnya Alice mulai buka mulut. "Cinta itu bagaimana?"

"Ukh!" Sharon tersedak akan tehnya. Begitupula dengan Oz dan Gilbert. Mereka berdua juga ikut tersedak. Sampai-sampai, cangkir teh yang dipegang Oz terjatuh dan pecah.

"_Fufufu.." _Break tertawa dalam hati. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengamati reaksi Oz, Sharon dan Gilbert yang menurutnya terlihat lucu.

"A-Alice? Ke-kenapa kau tanya begitu..?" tanya Oz gelagapan, sedangkan Gilbert yang paling shock mulai kehilangan tenaganya.

"Me-memangnya salah, hah?" bentak Alice yang dengan nekat memberi Oz sebuah tendangan maut ala Alice. Gilbert yang awalnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup kini bugar kembali begitu melihat Oz terjungkir balik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_!" bentak Gilbert.

"Memangnya kenapa! Dia kan bawahanku! Jadi terserah mau kuapakan!" Alice membalas. Karena merasa marah, Gilbert mengarahkan senjatanya ke Alice, namun dicegah Sharon—

"Gilbert-_sama_, ini adalah perkembangan yang besar dari Alice. Tidak maukah kau melihatnya?" ucap Sharon dengan _death glare _yang sukses membuat Gilbert mati kutu.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Gilbert menelan ludah. Karena merasa para pengganggu sudah hilang, Sharon mulai terlihat serius dengan tatapannya ke Alice.

"Nah, Alice. Apa kau mulai merasakan cinta?" tanya Sharon _to the point_.

"Apa? Aku 'kan cuma bertanya apa itu cinta." Alice menjawab kasar.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Cinta itu adalah dimana seorang manusia mulai memiliki keinginan untuk bersama orang lain. Tentu saja harus lawan jenis, kalau sesama jenis itu tidak normal! Dan.. dan.. manusia itu mulai selalu merasa gundah jikalau melihat orang yang menurutnya spesial itu bersama orang lain. Dan dia juga sangat tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih.." jelas Sharon panjang lebar. "Nah, apa kau merasakan hal seperti itu, Alice?" tanya Sharon semangat. _"Manis sekali pemikiran anak ini.." _pikir Sharon berbunga-bunga.

"Oh.. jadi itu, ya yang kau rasakan ke Badut itu?" ucap Alice polos, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"APAA!" suasana yang awalnya hening kini menjadi heboh begitu Oz dan Gilbert berteriak kencang. "BENARKAH ITU, SHARON!" tanya mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah Alice!" tegur Sharon dengan wajah merah bagaikan tomat kukus.

"Lho? Menurutku sesuai dengan penjalasanmu, kok!" balas Alice sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Oz dan Gilbert menganga.

"_Ti-tidak! Perasaanku ketahuan!" _pekik Sharon di benaknya. Dia segera mengarahkan pandangannya dan mecari sosok Break. _EEEEHHHH? Dia malah asyik-asyikan main dengan Liam!" _ucap Sharon dalam hati begitu melihat Break hanya bermain-main dengan seekor burung bersama Liam.

"Sharon? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oz.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oz-_sama_." Jawab Sharon.

"Lalu, benar perkataan si _Baka Usagi _itu?" tanya Gilbert tiba-tiba, Sharon hanya terdiam.

"Ya, benar. Kalian dengar, 'kan? Aku, Sharon Rainsworth mencintai Break, pelayanku sendiri. Kalian puas?" ucap Sharon tegas. _"Tidak apa-apalah, Break juga hanya bermain di sana bersama Liam." _Batin Sharon. Oz dan Gilbert kaget ½ mati.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi itu cinta?" gumam Alice berpangku tangan. "Mungkin itu juga yang kurasakan, merepotkan." Lanjut Alice menghela nafas. Sharon, Oz dan Gilbert terbelalak kaget.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Sharon semangat. "Memangnya siapa orang yang kau cintai itu, Alice?" lanjut Sharon.

"Yah, si _Manservant_ _–ku, _Oz." jawab Alice enteng. Kali ini wajah Oz yang memerah, sedangkan Gilbert mulai jatuh pingsan.

"Apa! Kau suka dengan Oz, Alice!" Sharon mulai memastikan pendengarannya yang mungkin saja rusak, sedangkan Alice masih berwajah datar.

"Yah. Soalnya aku tidak suka kalau dia bersama orang lain." Ucap Alice kembali berpangku tangan. Alice sama sekali tidak sadar akan keadaan Oz yang mulai seperti tomat hangus.

"Bo-bohongkan?" ucap Oz berbisik kecil. "Masa' aku, sih—" iris _emerald _Oz membulat begitu melihat sosok Sharon yang memegang _harisen _di dekatnya.

"Oz-_samaa… _kuharap kau membahagiakan Alice, ya?" ucap Sharon dengan tatapan membunuh dan _harisen _yang sewaktu-waktu dapat memakan korban jiwa itu.

"Hiiiii!" Oz bergidik ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi Sharon yang menakutkan itu. "Ba-baik! A-akan kubahagiakan…" Oz berlari menjauh dari taman, namun Sharon yang belum merasa pasti akan jawaban Oz langsung mengejar.

"Oz-_sama, _tunggu! Aku belum merasa yakin dengan jawabanmu itu!" teriak Sharon sambil mengejar sosok Oz yang berlari menjauh. Mereka berdua hanya terus saling kejar-kejaran, sedangkan Alice hanya tinggal memakan daging.

"Nafsu makanku langsung kembali lagi, ya?" gumam Alice. "Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting makan." Ucapnya sambil melahap daging untuk jatah Oz, Gilbert dan Sharon.

**END**

**A/N: Fic pertama saya di fandom ini! XDD**

**Para Senior yang merasa kalau fic saya ini masih ada yang kurang, tolong diberi masukan, ya? Karena saya juga masih baru nulis, nih ^_^**

**Reviews?**


End file.
